HOPE
by heavensentforme
Summary: Estos son pequeñas historietas que iré subiendo. Todas las historias de Trunks&Marron. Los resúmenes están en la historia misma.
1. Chapter 1

Y este es un pequeño one-short que hago en clase de biología marina, es que soy una rebelde, MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Estuve pensando en hacer una serie de cortos para cuando me aburra y no tenga mi USB, como ahora.

LA DAMA TAPADA

Resumen: Related K. Aún no controlo eso de las letras.

Trunks, en una de sus noches se encontró con una hermosa mujer, la que con un beso, podría matarlo.

La tomé por la cintura acercándola a mi, quería besar sus labios sin embargo había algo de ella que me desconcertaba, me sentí hechizado por su rostro angelical, mis fuerza me abandonaban, mis piernas temblaban.

La mujer se separó de mí lentamente, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, mi cuerpo estaba rígido, giró al rededor mío, con una media sonrisa, le hacía gracia mi estado, yo seguía en la misma posición, con la mano en el aire tomando lo que fue la figura de esa hechicera.

La mujer me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Es una pena que un hombre tan guapo como tú, valla a morir- no me atemoricé. Simplemente no me tomé en serio sus palabras – pero es lo que tiene, los galanes que se creen que tienen el mundo a sus pies, en este caso tú, no merecen vivir.

-No es como piensas, solo me acerqué a ti porque me llamaste la atención- esa fue una excusa tonta, no esperaba que se lo tragara.

-Y creías que con eso me enamorarías, no sabes mi nombre, no sabes nada- escupió palabras envenenadas, y he de admitir que no la había visto en la vida.

-Muy bien, si es lo que quieres, ¿como te llamas?, ¿cuantos años tienes?, ¿a que te dedicas?, ¿tienes novio?,¿hijos?, ¿ya eres feliz con las preguntas?,¿te hago más?

-No, no creo que el que te conteste sirva de algo- mi cuerpo se relajó, ya no estaba amordazado, por un momento pensé en escapar pero... - sígueme.

-¿donde quieres ir?- me miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿no está claro?, no quiero que nadie nos vea- esas palabras sonaron tentadoras, y ¿como no?, la seguí.

Para mi sorpresa se dirigió al bosque más cercano de la zona, a pesar de las regularidades del suelo seguía escuchando el taconeo de sus zapatos, hacía frío y la mujer iba con un vestido negro abierto por las piernas, le daban un estilo tétrico, el viento soplaba, dejando su cabello rubio atrás.

-¿tardaremos mucho?- la situación no se tronaba muy erótica, a pesar que me alegraba la vista- te estoy hablando, mujer, contesta.

-Deja de quejarte, nunca había oído a un hombre quejarse tanto- inquirió molesta, eso me hizo pensar en algo.

-¿eso significa que traes a mucho hombres?, ¿eres una especie de prostituta?- y sí, no sonó nada caballeroso.

El clima se paró, el viento dejó de soplar, no se escuchó nada, y la mujer se quedó quieta.

-Lo siento no quise ofenderte- me coloqué delante de ella, miaba al suelo, su cabello rubio lo sombreaba completamente- eso fue poco caballeroso, lo lamento, yo solo... - no continué no me contestó, ni siquiera me miró, así que con una mano tome su barbilla, estaba congelada, levanté su rostro, estaba pálida, completamente blanca.

-Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo ya- puse mis manos al rededor se su rostro, me acerqué para besar sus labios, sin embargo no lo hice, me sentía mal por mis palabras.

-No quería ofenderte, no sé quién eres, pero me gustaría saberlo- su cara se tornó de color, la temperatura de su cuerpo fue aumentando.

-No puedo matarte- dijo lentamente.

-¿porqué no?- le seguí el juego.

-Hay hombres que mueren por un beso o por una caricia.

-Pero yo vivo para besar y acariciar, no me puedo permitir morir.

-Todos moriréis, tarde o temprano y no, tú no serás la excepción.

-¿así que... para qué me trajiste aquí?, al parecer no era para lo que imaginaba.

-Como decía, tú no te diferencias de los demás.

Caminó a mi alrededor, posó sus manos en mis hombros.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Trunks... Ouji... Brief- susurró en mi oído, iba a preguntarle de donde había sacado mi nombre completo, sobre todo el apellido de mi padre, sin embargo al girarme ya no estaba.

-Ha desaparecido.

Como un idiota la busqué toda la noche, sin embargo mis recuerdos se tornaban como simples fantasías imaginadas por mi mente. Todas las noches iba a ese mismo bosque, a esas mismas hora aproximadas, no la encontraba, hasta un día.

-Trunks, ¿me echaste de menos?


	2. Chapter 2

Madness of Trunks Brief

Hoy nuevamente una hermosa mujer vine a mí

Esa sonrisa que se convertirá en mi nueva esposa

-Señor Brief- Una hermosa joven de pelo negro se acercó a mí, sus ojos negros brillaban, parecía que en cualquier momento caería en llanto.

-Pan…- extendí mi mano y ella nerviosa la tomo, tire de su brazo hasta aprisionarla entre los míos- No te preocupes, te lo haré muy divertido.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hola-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Para lo expertos en la materia, (nah mentira era por decir algo) sabrán o sospecharan de donde saqué esta historieta, solo es un fragmento, tómenselo como un resumen de lo que esta por venir.

Si eres fan de vocaloid te hará ilusión leer esto, siempre y cuando te guste el T&M, la historia esta inspirada en la canción de Gakupo, Madness Of Duke Venomania, escúchenla, seguro que alguno/a se enamorará de ella como yo, y ya aviso que por Internet hay un chico que ha subido un fandub muy bueno. Como la historia acaba triste, supongo que la modificaré al estilo HSFM.

Así que hay va, todos los derechos reservados a Akuno-P/Mothy, creo que se escribe así y a Akira toriyama, como no, me podría dar un poco de prestigio a mi misma, pero eso sería… dejémoslo así.

Había escuchado maravillas de esta ciudad, decían que las mujeres desaparecían, los padres escondían a sus hijas, a sus esposas y por más que los míos me rogaron que no fuera esa ciudad, yo fui. Fui al lugar en donde se concentraban mis pesadillas, el lugar en el que pasé mi niñez, en donde mis trastornos e inseguridades nacieron y me persiguieron por todo el mundo. ¿Pero porque volvía hay?, por una solicitud de trabajo, después de tanto meditarlo, el pasado no afectará mi futuro y mi futuro estaba hay, en la Corporación Cápsula.

-Señorita, acompáñeme- Un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio muy bien peinado llamó mi atención – Supongo que empezará de inmediato, la joven a la que sustituye desapareció hace una semana y tenemos trabajo atrasado.

-¿desapareció?- me sorprendió que lo dijera como si nada.

-Si no sabe de lo que estoy hablando, probablemente no dure mucho en la ciudad.

Supongo que habla de las desapariciones de todas esas mujeres, pero por lo que tengo entendido solo desaparecen las mujeres hermosas, ¿verdad?- el asintió con la cabeza- pues yo estoy segura –arqueó una ceja.

-Este es despacho de la directora de la empresa, camine por el pasillo sin detenerse asegúrese de cerrar bien la puerta, no deja entrar a nadie que no sean mujeres y familiares.

Realicé todas las indicaciones del hombre, atravesé un pasillo oscuro con unos tapices luminescentes, llegué a una enorme puerta blindada, en ella había una especie de panel con la forma de una mano, coloqué la mía en ella, y con un grabe estruendo la puerta se abrió. La luz iluminó todo el pasillo, aquel lugar era irrealista, tenía un escritorio en medio, unos ventanales de cristal, alrededor de la habitación había una especie de cascada que circulaba por unos tubos de cristal y terminaban en grandes fuentes, la puerta se cerró de golpe con un grave estruendo, y al girarme, había desaparecido, o al menos eso parecía.

-Marron Jinzo- Me giré al escuchar la voz de un hombre- Mi madre no se encuentra en estos momentos- Se acercó a mi con una sonrisa medio perversa- Mi nombre es Trunks, espero que me recuerde de la infancia.

Mis ojos quedaron maravillados con los suyos, sentí unas ganas incontrolables de acercarme a él, y al parecer mis instintos no pasaron desapercibidos, pues él sonrió con gracia, casi burlándose de mi situación.

-Señor Brief, por supuesto que me acuerdo de usted- Me sentí incómoda en esa situación, en la habitación había un aura extraño.

-Marron, tutéame, el que me hables de "usted" me hace sentir viejo- extendió su mano e instintivamente la tomé- si bien lo recuerdo solo tienes un año menos que yo, ¿verdad?- Me condujo a un sillón, a leguas se notaba que todo era muy caro.

-Ciertamente

-los años han hecho maravillas contigo, te ves hermosa- ese comentario hizo mi sangre arder, odiaba eso, toda mi vida pensé que era fea, que a nadie le gustaba, que todas las personas de mi alrededor sentían compasión por mi aspecto físico. –Supongo que los hombres se volverán locos por ti.

-¿Porqué mejor hablamos de otra cosa?- Arqueó una ceja y me miró divertido.

-Eres una mujer seria ¿Verdad?

-Simplemente aborrezco la labia

-No es labia, es la verdad en estado puro- Lo miré con cierta indiferencia, esas palabras, hacían que el efecto varonil que emitía, desapareciera en el aire.

-Es labia, no se confunda.

-Ya te dije que me tutees –Se arrodilló ante mi, sin descaro tomo mi mano y la besó suavemente, la visión era tremendamente adorable -¿Realmente piensas que eres bella? –Y con esa pregunta no hizo más que fastidiar la situación.

-Trunks- dije decida –No he venido aquí a hablar de mi, si no del trabajo que desempeñaré.

-Realmente me asombras Marron, eres cautivadora, increíblemente cautivadora, pero si el lo que quieres, has de saber que tu trabajo consiste en ser mi secretaria personal, solo mía – Eso último sonó demasiado posesivo.

-¿Y cuando empiezo?

-Esta misma noche, pero no aquí, tendrás que venir a mi mansión que esta a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿y para que?, se supone que este iba a ser mi lugar de trabajo y… se inclinó hacia mí, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Marron solo haz lo que te digo, y por cierto si potencias tu belleza mejor.

Me hizo una señal de que ya era hora de irme, antes de salir por esa enorme puerta emergida de las paredes, me entregó una tarjetita con su dirección, ¿realmente esto era medianamente normal? Estúpido y sensual Trunks.

COMENTENCOMENTENCOMENTENCOMENTENCOMENTENCOMENTENCO MENTENCOMENTENCOMENTENCOMENTEN

Ya sé que dirán, esta tipa escribe un nuevo short, pero no se digna en actualizar sus otros fics, sí, perdón por desaparecer y no actualizar en meses, pero es que el hacerlo no es igual que antes, perdí los hilos de mis fics y para remontar tengo que releerlo, lo que es un fastidio ya no dejaré de ver fallos, hasta ahora tienen que conformarse con esto, por lo menos hasta las vacaciones de verano, en donde sí que remontaré lo que tenga por hay, sean pacientes y comente ya que con cada uno de sus comentarios me recargo de energías.

PD: Eso de andar sigo sin pillar muy bien lo de las letras y ya llevo como 2 años escribiendo (no específicamente aquí, pero sí 2 años).

Los quiere HeavenSentForMe


End file.
